


Worst soulmates

by GonFreecss



Series: Hunters soulmates [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, ging is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Gon and Kurapika discovered that they have the worst soulmates.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Machi/Pakunoda, Neon Nostrade/Shizuku, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Series: Hunters soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875427
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this work belongs to me because I was writing it but I had to delete my acount and now I created a new one, I will continue writing. My old name was Gayrdisaster and I had the same photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe every person born with a tattoo on their hand. That image´s a combination of important things between two persons an are identical. Ging is a good father, thats new and Kite is trans and also Gon other father.
> 
> Exist some rules about soulmates like:  
> 1- If one dies, the other part dies too.  
> 2- Once you met your soulmate you can´t have sexual interactions like kissing or sex with other people that aren´t your mate, if you try it both parts will have intense pain and then, faint.  
> 3- Also, destiny will bring them together.  
> 4- If a person doesn't have a mark, it´s because they will never meet their soulmates.

Kurapika learned about soulmates thanks to Pairo. He always thought that his hand paint was a tattoo, something that everyone has, but his friend told him that it was a soulmate mark. Full of curiosity, he ran to meet his parents and asked them about it. When he heard everything he inspected his soulmate mark, it was a book covered with chains, he loves it instantly. He started daydreaming about who was his mate. He was wishing to meet him, will he be handsome, shy, confident? The only thing he knew was that his future partner will be someone that will love him and help him, that was what everybody told him. He decided to inspect Pairo mark, a part inside him wished that Pairo would be his partner, it will make sense, but he wasn´t lucky. Pairo soulmate was going to be someone else and one day he would meet someone with a chained book on his hand. 

Gon had a similar story, but it was his aunt who gave him the explanation about soulmates, but he also learned something important, that you don´t have to meet your soulmate to be happy, one perfect example was his two fathers. Kite didn´t have a mark while Ging had a mark with a rat and a boar. They weren´t soulmates but it didn´t matter, they love each other and were happy being hunters, traveling, and raising their son. 

Kurapika meet death when all his clan was murdered, he decided he will have his revenge. Sometimes the picture of a happy life with his soulmate will appear on his mind, but he will dismiss it, all that matter was his purpose of killing the spiders. 

Kurapika and Gon met in the hunter exam. They quickly became friends and soon they had a friend group with Leorio and Killua. Kurapika and Gon were the only ones with marks. They didn´t care about that, but Leorio and Killua were heartbroken about it, they were in love with their best friends but they knew that they weren´t soulmates, but it didn´t matter, they would try to make them fall in love.

It was so bad that destiny had other plans. 


	2. Little sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it´s a bit sad but only if you are a Killugon shipper.

Gon always loves so much his soulmate mark. It was so elaborated and complex, normally the people around him will be amazed by his mark, his parents explained to him that a mark that was so special meant that their history will be complicated but special. Gon mark was a fishing rod but instead of a fish, it was something pink that look so similar to bubble gum and around were other images like rocks, scissors and paper and the number 44.He wanted to meet his soulmate soulmate but a part of him wasn´t worried, he knew that he wil one day meet his special one and it didn´t matter if he was his soulmate or a complet different person, if his parents could be happy, then he can do it too. 

When he was 8 he put aside his dream about love for a complet different dream...becoming a hunter, just like his parents. For years he train so hard, even his parents help him. It was something good that Kite convince Ging about don´t train him the same way he did with him, which was hide around the world while Kite looked for him. At the end, when Kite was able to find Ging and had his approval to become a real hunter, they started dating an the same night of their ancounter, they were already expecting Gon. At least, that was what Gon discovered one day that he was looking for christmas presents and instead he listened his parents conversation, it was weird because Gon thought that the stork brought the babies to the parents. 

At the age of 12, he was ready to take the examn. There he met the best friends he could dream. But the best was that he met Killua....And Hisoka.Gon admired and feared at the same time the clown, but he just met him one time at the beggining and he could almost swear that he felt pain on his soulmate mark, but it was so fast that he decided that it was nothing. 

The next days he started to spend more time with Killua, they had their first kiss and soon they started doing other thing, they just touch each other, it was early but they were sure that they wanted to spend their lives with each other.....But then, Hisoka happened. 

It was the last part of the exam and Gon was trying to catch Hisoka number, when he finally did it he stare at Hisoka for real for fist time. He coulnd´t explain what happpened, the only thing he knew was that that Hisoka was staring at him with a face difficult to understand, but Gon didn´t wait to see what Hisoka was going to do or say, he ran away. Suddenly he felt pain and fall, he was now the prey of another man. He had been so foolish, he was so concentrated to catch Hisoka that he didn´t see that he was being followed. He was trying to move when in front of him appeared a pair of shoes, when he look he saw Hisoka, with the head of the man that attacked him. Hisoka forgave Gon life with the hope of one day fight with him and kill him and then he left. 

A few days later Gon had passed the exam and now he was a hunter just like Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Gon was so happy that he invited his new friends to his home to celebrate, Kurapika rejected the invitation because he had spiders to kill and Leorio said that he wanted to go and help Kurapika, Gon and Killua knew that Leorio was in love with Pika but didn´t say anything. 

The first day on home was fantastic. Killua met Kite and Ging and even Aunt Mito, they talk and even they were already planing going on adventures to be better hunters. Killua was so happy and surprised that those people he met just a moment ago treat him better that all his family. It was night and Gon and Killua were on bed, when they approach each other and kiss Gon scream of pain. Luckily, the pain dissapear fast but not the sadness of Killua soul. "Gon. You have already met your soulmate". 


	3. Night messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon talk about his feeling with Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter it´s short but I hope that you like it. It doesn´t have a warning, everything is cute so let´s enjoy it because in future chapters the thing will be darker.

Gon decided to continue his relationship with Killua, it didn´t matter that they couldn´t kiss or do anything, the most important was that they like each other. Killua didn´t want to continue because Gon was destined to someone else, but Gon convinced him to try it and Killua only accepted with the condition of the day when Gon discovered who his soulmate was, they will break up. 

  
Gon didn´t have an idea who his partner will be. Thanks to Ging and Kite he concluded that he had to meet him during the hunter exam but he didn´t know anything, the only people with whom he was close enough to know their soulmate mark were Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Killua and Leorio didn´t have soulmates, the only one left was Kurapika but it wasn´t him, his mark was a book with chains and Gon was happy about it because he only saw Pika like a brother. He was so confused about this entire situation and there were nights in which he couldn´t sleep because he was overthinking everything. 

  
In moments like those, he will send a message or call Kurapika, since the moment he discovered he had met his soulmate a bond was formed between the two. He send a message when Killua was sleeping. "Hi, Pika! How is your revenge, Had you killed any spider yet?!" "Hi, little one. Only you can make a revenge plan involving killing sound like something funny, but no, I had not been lucky yet. What is on your head that you can´t sleep, it´s about your soulmate again?" Gon smiled when he read his friend's message. "I´m confused, that is all. Soulmates are destined to meet again and again but I don´t know who is that person, my parents said that I had to meet him during the hunter exam but the closer people to my age were you, Killua and Leorio. My soulmate is probably someone much older than me and I really like Killua but he is not sure about us and a part of me it´s curious about who my mate is, I just want to meet him at least once and then decided if I want to be with him, destiny it is made by us I just have to look at my parents, they are happy and they love each other and one day I asked them what will they do if they meet Ging soulmate and they said that nothing, that destiny could go to hell because the decision is of them, it didn´t matter if they couldn't kiss or do something else, I suppose they meant holding hands but they didn´t want to explain to me what does it mean, I mean Ging tried but Kite stopped him and he was red but I don´t understand why, holding hands it´s not bad, but I´m talking a lot again. What I´m trying to say is that I´m nervous but at the same time confident."

On the other side, in a room was Kurapika reading his little friend's message and he couldn´t avoid smiling. How could someone be so mature and innocent at the same time? "You don´t have to worry Gon, you are smart and you are so right about being you the one that chooses his destiny, if you choose to be with Killua or your soulmate is gonna be your decision, yous remember that you need no the with someone that respects you and treat you well. I have to go little one, remember to take care of you, and give regards to Killua of my part. Goodnight" "Goodnight Kurapika! Sleep well and Killua will be happy to listen about you, bye!"

  
Kurapika smiled, that kid was like a sunshine ray, it was not difficult to like him. He went to bed and started thinking for the first time since a long time ago about his soulmate. 


	4. 200 floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally discovered the truth

Gon wanted to become stronger so he and Killua started a journey that leads them to Heavens Arena. They trained a lot and learned about nen. Everything was fine, but the problems began when they wanted to enter the 200 floor. They were so curious about it but when finally the mystery was going to be revealed they felt a strong aura. Killua felt disgusted but Gon didn´t say it aloud,but he felt attracted by that aura. 

Hisoka appeared in front of them. He smiled but his glare was always on Gon. "♣️Look who is here, my little apple and his friend killer, by the way, your brother will love to see you. Do you want me to call him and tell him to come? it will be a lovely familiar meeting♣️ ". Killua was angry and he looks like he wanted to kill the clown, which was easy to understand. "Killua, it´s okay. Ignore him and lets go". Hisoka aura got stronger and darker. "♠️You are not strong enough, yet. If you get stronger, I will let you pass. Do you want to come in? I will teach you some important things about nen ♠️".

Killua at the beggining didn't thought it was a good idea but when he looked at Gon he decided to follow the clown. They improve and Gon seem happy and relaxed near the clown. Even the magician acepted to fight against Gon. "♣️My apple, of course I will love to fight with you, but everything will be different now that we can only fight without kill us♣️". Gon look confused "I'm not complaining, but why do you change your mind when you said that you wanted to kill me?" Hisoka just look at Gon with something similiar to surprise and then he smirk and look between Gon and Killua to finally speak again to Gon. 

"♥️You two were a couple♥️?" Hisoka asked leaning closer to Gon. Gon answered happily "We are a couple" Hisoka aura was dark and heavy again and it was filled with a bloody death wish. Killua grab Gon hand and was ready to go when Hisoka stopped him. "♦️Little apple, and your soulmate?"♦️Gon was shocked and suddenly everything had sense, when he saw Killua he realized that Killua was thinking the same as him. 

"You are my soulmate".


	5. Uncomfortable talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon talk about their bond.

Gon felt like he was on a nightmare, he was shocked and afraid but a part of him was telling him that everything had sense and he wanted to lean closer to Hisoka and the other part wanted to hug Killua and tell him that everything will be fine. To clear his mind he decided to ask some questions to the clown.

"How did you know?" Hisoka smiled and took Gon's hand to see his soulmate mark. "♠️I had my suspicion since the beginning, I felt something inside me telling me that I was right but it wasn´t until the last part of the exam that I could see your mark♠️." Gon tried to see the other man mark but there was none, Hisoka followed his gaze and answered him before he could ask. "♦️Did you know that bungee gum has both the properties of rubber and gum? My nen let me do a lot of impressive things, one of that is hide marks on my body, just like this one♦️". Hisoka shows his now visible soulmate mark, it was the same as Gon. " ♣️Imagine my surprise when one day I felt a big pain because my soulmate was fucking with someone else♣️". Gon blushed, "We were just kissing".

  
"You are a disgusting pedophile, your soulmate is a kid!" Killua was red of anger and maybe he was a bit ashamed. Hisoka just seems like he was enjoying seeing Killua in pain. "❤Awww, poor little killer, soo young and your heart is already broken, but don´t worry, I´m a good mate and I will not forbid my little apple to continue being your friend. I will not touch Gon...yet. I will wait till he is ripening, and then I will make him mine.❤" Hisoka's face was terrifying like he was already enjoying being Gon mate, both Killua and Gon feel disgusted by the idea, and Gon maybe felt a bit attracted but it was probably just his mind thinking that because he was his soulmate he needed to be with him. Hisoka walked to the door and before leaving he turns to see Gon one last time. "♠️My little apple, don´t forget our fight♠️" and left. 

  
"Killua, I just want to tell you that my feeling toward you didn´t change, and I know I made a promise to you...". 

  
"Forget it, Hisoka is crazy and dangerous, I can´t let you be the partner of someone like him, I don´t care the promise I made you, please don´t let me and I know how important is for you to fight against Hisoka, and I will not try to stop you. Please, after your fight lets run away. Promise me that you will think about it". Killua looked so vulnerable. "I promise it". 

* * *

Did Hisoka just have an orgasm? Gon asked himself.

  
Did Hisoka just have an orgasm? Killua thought.

  
Everybody in the Heaven's Arena was asking themselves if the killer clown had an orgasm while he was fighting the kid.

  
❤I had an orgasm.❤ Hisoka thought, he was happy, his soulmate was very interesting and he couldn´t wait till he completely ripened. Since the beginning Gon was very powerful, he didn´t have formal training, everything he knew he learned by himself, his DNA was a bit advantage, he was the son of two of the most powerful hunters and nen users, Ging and Kite, Hisoka wanted to fight them but he never knew where to found them and now he was the soulmate of their son. He wanted to scream to everybody that Gon was his property, he wishes to see everybody's reactions, Ging and Kite, the sweet aunt Gon talks too much about, Kurapika and Leorio. Gon was a sun, everybody loves him and he wanted to show them that if he wants, he could break him. 

  
There was something dark inside Gon, everybody have darkness, but Gon was powerful, he saw it in his eyes, one day he will collapse and be the most dangerous creature and he will love to be there to see it. They both were similar, but Hisoka already accept his madness, Gon still had hope, but one day he will be alone, and he will be crying on the ground and his heart will be full of hate. 

  
Now it wasn´t the moment, one day, maybe soon or later, but not now he was still too good and pure. Using his bungee gum and a simple and innocent trick he defeated Gon. "♦️Not today my apple, see you later.♦️"

  
Gon felt so bad with himself and at the same time proud. He was finally able to hit several times at the face of the magician and he returned the tag. He followed Hisoka outside. "Will you fight against me again?" Hisoka looked at Gon. "♠️Of course, when you get stronger♠️" and he closes his distance. Gon heart stopped. Hisoka was going to kiss him, suddenly he felt a desire and he was anticipating that kiss. Hisoka kissed him on his cheek and left.

  
Gon felt bad, what was he thinking? He was confused and he knew that the best for him was to never see again the clown. He returned to Killua. "Let´s go Killua". Killua's face brightened. "Do you choose me?" Gon smiled. "Always". 


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua discovered something about Ging past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None. Just Ging being a good father....Weird.

Killua was surprised. He was raised in a family of killers that didn't care about him, and although he had met Gon's family before he was not used to be liked or respected. Kite and Ging were nice to him and aunt Mito (she told him to call her that way) was like the mother he wishes he has, and he had formed a friendship with Kite. They had a lot of things in common but the first one was that they were partners of someone who wasn't their soulmates, the only difference was that Kite felt confident because he knew that Ging will never leave him, Killua has a lot of doubts. He knows that Gon loves him, but he also knows that Gon is too much for him, Gon is like the sun and everybody likes him, one day Gon probably will find someone better than him, maybe he decides to with Hisoka after all and he cant kill the clown because it will mean killing Gon too. For the moment he will enjoy the moments he is with him. 

"Killuaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gon, I'm next to you, you don't need to scream. " Gon just smiled at him. "Sorry! Look at this thing I found" He showed him a cube. "I tried to open it but I think it requires to use nen". Killua was curious too so he joined Gon on his mission to open the box or whatever that was. After using nen and with the help of his Hunter license they could open it and watched a tape of Ging. "Gon, if you are watching this, it means I'm dead or that I ran away. I know that you will want to know more about me, but I don't want it because I know I had been a bad father. Your other father is Kite, I hope that he is still with you."When Ging finished talking, the tape uses nen, rewinds itself, and then is gone. 

Killua looked at Gon, expecting what he will say. Maybe Gon was sad,o afraid or curious about Ging intentions. Gon smiled. "Did you see Killua!!! Ging was on an island with a red tornado, sitting on top of a big lizard, which was sitting on top of a beast!"

Killua hit Gon. "You are an idiot. Its that the only thing that catches your attention." "Of course not, but the important part is that Ging and Kite are alive and Ging is a good father, he may be serious but he cares about me and I know that he will never abandon me". 

  
Gon grabbed Killua's hand and started running outside the house. "Gon, where are you taking me?" Gon stopped just for a moment and smiled at him. "We will go to see Ging, of course. At this hour he is normally fishing with Kite". Killua stopped him. "Maybe we should wait, maybe they want to spend some time together and we should too. They are not going to escape." The truth was that there was a possibility that they were doing...Couple thing. "You are right. Do you want to play videogames with me? "Every time Gon smiles Killua felt like he was falling more and more. "You already know the answer, idiot". 

* * *

Hours later Ging and Kite were finally on home and after Gon told them that he wanted to talk to them they seat on the floor. Killua wanted to leave but Gon didnt let him saying that he was family too. Finally Gon spoke. "I found this". Both of them looked relaxed, Kite even laughed. "Your were so quiet about this. We thought that your were going to tell us that you and Killua are getting married. The last one blushed while Gon just smiled. "Not yet. Now, would you explain me about the tape". 

Ging was the one who spoke. A lot of years ago, I created a game to help nen user improve their habilities. I call it Greed Island. Other friends of mine help me. My reason to made it was because I knew that one day you will need. The tape was because I thought that I will no survive enough or because I will be a coward and I would run away." 

Everyone was looking at Ging. "Can we go?" Killua will never understand how Gon's mind works. "Of course". It was probably because he was Ging son that his mind was a mess...A hot mess. "Not yet". Kite interrupted. The two husbands looked at each other. "He is too young". "But he is always in trouble, if he goes he will improve and be able to be stronger and we both know that he needs it if he wants to continue with his adventures and everybody know that when Gon wants something, he will not give up. It's better if we gave him the tools necessary". Kite was silent for a moment and he finally turns to see Gon. "You can go if you are capable of doing a mission, you have to buy it in an auction that is going to happen in Yorknew City in September. If you are able of earning enough money you and buy it you can go, but let me tell you that it is really expensive".   
"Okay! Tomorrow Killua and I will be leaving. We are going to pack our things and we will make it. Bye!" When both kids left Ging looked at Kite. "Why did you give them that condition. We already have one." "We will know if they are strong enough. Remember that it is a dangerous game, and you can't say a thing, you make me travel the world a lot of times looking for you". Ging smiled, "It was worth it". Kite hit him and then kissed him. 

The next day Gon and Killua left to go to their mission. They didn't know that it was going to be a journey full of problems, where strange alliances will be made, old friends will meet and somebody's life was going to be ruined. 


	7. The red eyes spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika thought that his friend Gon was unlucky with his soulmate. Now he knows that he is not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of changes including deaths.  
> Warnings: Angst.

Uvogin was strong and probably from the most powerful people he had ever known, and yet he defeated him easily. Kurapika thought about what he could do, his first option was to kill him but death was probably too sweet. He decided to use nen ability he had learned recently, "karma" (A name given by Gon). Everything he has to do was to put a chain on him and for every person he had killed he would feel the same pain, the terror, and the sadness. He stopped for a moment, do it was what he truly wanted? He thought about his family, Pairo and his friends, a long time ago his dream was to travel around the world, learning everything he could and one day marry his soulmate...But he always imagines those moments with the people he loves and now thanks to the phantom troupe he cant have it. He put the chain on the other man and while doing so he saw on his hand his soulmate mark, it was a fist holding a videogame? He wasn't sure, but he felt disgusted, even the monsters can have partners. "This chain will make you feel all the damage you have done, it will be worse than death, you will not be able to walk or speak or think clearly and I'm gonna let you here, maybe somebody finds you and kill you in revenge, but I expect that it doesn't happen, I will adore seeing the reactions of the other spiders when they see you...So powerless and useless".

Before he left he looked at him one last time. "Your soulmate, Is a spider too?" Uvogin face was full of pain but for one moment it was not just for the chain, in his eyes he saw worry and sorrow, it was all he needed. "The same thing I did to you I will do it to you mate." 

Not long after, Uvogin was founded by the phantom troupe. Everybody felt a mix of feelings, they were angry, sad, and concerned, but nothing compared to the pain that Shalnark felt. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend. 

* * *

Kurapika wanted to kill the leader at that moment but he controlled himself, the only thing more important that his revenge at that moment was to rescue his friends. He looked at the man that he hates so much. It was repulsive the fact that he was handsome. 

"You look like a girl, when I saw you I thought you were one, a pretty girl, but now I know that you are a beautiful boy". He knew that he was trying to make him angry with his flirting and he should control himself but he was not successful. Without thinking he punch him on his nice and disgusting face, he was expecting that the spider will hit him back or try something but to his surprise he stayed quiet looking kinda shocked.

Following his stare, he realized that his soulmate mark was visible now. He quickly hides it, it is too personal and now his worst enemy knows about it. Lucifer tried to move but Kurapika stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Chrollo smiled at him, he looks like it is the best day of his life and he has no idea how in his situation he looks like he is the winner. "See my hand. I promise that I will not try anything". Kurapika doubts for a moment until he follows his order and he regretted it immediately. 

Chrollo Lucifer's soulmate mark was a book with chains...They are soulmates. 


	8. We have the worst soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo reunites with the phantom troupe and Gon and Killua with Kurapka and Leorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Kurapika´s life was ruined. Not just his revenge plan has changed but his whole life. He felt like he wanted to die or throw away, the only thing avoiding it was his goal of rescue Gon and Killua. While they were walking Kuroro tried to make conversation and spent all the time looking at him but he ignored him. 

When they finally arrived at the place he felt relief when saw Gon and Killua safe, the only problem was Gon´s bleeding hands. He stopped for a moment, Hisoka was there and he forgot completely that he was a spider too and Gon didn't know about it, he wondered if the boy was hurt or felt betrayed. The clown stared at Chrollo for a moment to finally continue staring at Gon. 

Gon and Killua looked shocked for a moment when they saw Chrollo but soon they put a poker face. Curious he looked for the first time at the other man, he was showing his mark like it was a trophy. He felt angry. 

The spiders were tense for a moment expecting a fight. "We are not gonna fight, let the boys go". The troupe followed the orders of their leader and Kurapika let go Kuroro to hug the two boys. He wanted to cry of relief, he was so happy that they were fine, he would be lost if he loses them. They are his family. 

"Wait, what about Uvogin?" The blond guy asked, thanks to his mark he knew that he was Uvogin soulmate. He felt satisfaction, if he suffers from the massacre of his clan and for his soulmate then that killer can suffer too. When he was going to answer Lucifer talked. "Later, Shalnark. I promise that I will explain everything". 

Kurapika watched Kuroro and the troupe leaving. Hisoka for a moment stopped and was going to get closer to Gon but stopped when the boy hugs Kurapika trying to hide from the magician. Surprisingly, in his eyes, he saw something similar to sadness and regret. Kuroro also stopped, he looked at Kurapika but with curiosity, he was going to talk but he stopped and left. 

When they were with Leorio the old man cried and hug them while screaming that they have to be careful and he was happy that they were okay. Killua started laughing at Leorio and calling him dramatic and soon they were arguing. Kurapika walked away trying to process everything that just happened. "Kurapika, Does Kuroro is your soulmate?" Gon was by his side looking worried. He knew that both of them saw the mark and lying to them was useless. But a part of him felt happy that Gon knew, if there was someone that could understand him, it was Gon. "Yes, and I hate it". They sat for a moment in silence. "How are you feeling knowing that Hisoka is a spider?". Gon looked so vulnerable, he had just looked that way when he lost against Hisoka, it was always Hisoka fault. "I feel sad, I knew that Hisoka was not a hero or a good guy but I was not expecting him to be that cruel. How can he be with that group of people that kill just because they want money and then they feel horrible when someone damages one of them, they deserved it and much more". 

Both boys were crying. They could hear the voice of Leorio and Killua, they wished their lives were simple enough. Being in a relationship with them and spending their free time traveling and discovering new things and places and enjoying the time with their families. "Kurapika, promise me that you are not going to kill yourself just to get rid of Lucifer". He will be lying if the idea didn't cross his mind...Several times."I promise it". For his family, for Pairo, for Gon, Killua, and Leorio he will live, and he will not stop his revenge plan, the spiders will suffer and Kuroro too. 

"We have the worst soulmates". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important question. The next chapter will be about Greed Island arc but I want to make an important change, I want to write that Kurapika goes with Gon and Killua to Greed Island and Hisoka and Kuroro are there too. But because is a big change of trama I want your opinions.


	9. Kuroro decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo receives a weird letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write because I tried to write a long chapter but I spent my days doing nothing and now I realized that it is because I love to write every time I have inspiration and post it immediately, and I was stressed because I was trying to write in a different way. So I am gonna do it like I started, like a hobby that I love and write short chapters instead. The good thing is that when I work that way I do it faster and sometimes I post several times a week :)

The environment in the phantom troupe was tense, they were sad and angry about Uvogin state but at the same time they were in a difficult place now that they knew about Chrollo soulmate. To their surprise, Kuroro looked calm with the whole situation. Hisoka had left the group now that Kuroro told him that he will not fight against him. He thought that the clown understood everything and now he will in peace. But then he received that damn letter.

❤♠ _If you want to cure that big guy and meet again with Kurapika you will have to find me._

 _I know what you have to do. If you find me before 30 days I will tell you everything._ ❤♠

Why does he write that way? It is creepy. 

Of course, he will look for the magician. Uvogin life was at risk and deep inside him, he wanted to see his soulmate again. 

Some days later he discovered where Hisoka was hiding. In a game called Greed Island and it was easy to steal one, but he told his team that he will go alone. 

It was a risky decision, but his intuition told him that it has to be that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this fanfic is gonna be a part of a series about Hunter x Hunter characters finding their soulmates.


	10. Hate and love are similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon, Killua and Kurapika arrive at Greed Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing.

What are you suppose to do when your friend discovers that his soulmate is his worst enemy, the one that massacred his entire clan? You invites him to join you in a game made by your parents.

What do you do if your two friends invite you to go to a deathly game to forget that destiny hates you? You accept.

It was suppose to be funny. The three of them (Leorio had classes and he couldn´t go) will play and become stronger and forget their crappy love situation. They will think about everything else except the fact that one of them had a soulmate who slayed his family, friends and everyone he knew, the other one soulmate was a creepy clown who was probably a pedophile and the other one was in love with his best friend and although they were in a relationship, the only thing they could do was to hold hands, just because he was destined to an older man of strange appearance, style, preferences and personaity. 

* * *

The game was...Interesteting. Kurapika was expecting something more childish but when they began playing they were attacked, cursed and found a body, which turn out that existed a psycho killer that had been in that game for a decade...nothing creepy. But he was distracted,when you are focusing into winning, surviving and protecting your two friends that are kids your mind is not thinking about your soulmate. 

The only bad thing was that at night or in quiet moments he could see clearly his face. Why he had to be so handsome? He hate it but he would hate him more if he were someone ugly. If he was honest, maybe in other circunstances he would be happy about being his partner. In those dark moments he would hold Gon´s hands, they said nothing. It was not necesary, the touch was enough. He asks if the same thoughts exist in Gon´s head. Does he dream or fantasize about Hisoka? 

* * *

Gon often thinks about Hisoka. He doesn´t hate him, he never had. His feeling toward him are complicated, he admires him and he feels like an attraction, he wants to be with him and wants to fight him. He hates to feel weak, it is the most horrible sensation and when he is with the magician he feels like he is an ant and Hisoka is a beast, when they are together he feels the most vulnerable but at the same time he knows that he could learn a lot and the possibility of becoming stronger and more powerful are big. Being with Hisoka is being afraid and excited at the same time. 

He wants to talk with him one more time. He needs to listen why Hisoka was with the phantom troupe. Since when? 

Most nights he dreams about being devoured by a clown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it had been a long time but I was having zero creativity but now I am inspired. I wanted to post this short chapter just to let you know that I am still alive and I am still writing this story. I am currently writing the next chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter Hisoka and Chrollo will be reunited.


	11. Importan meeting and a love secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo finally meet with Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing. Mention of a person naked and an important secret is revealed.   
> Unrequited love (kinda), it is just Killua and Gon.

Greed Island was interesting, but Chrollo Lucifer was already sick and tired. He just wanted to leave that game already, but he couldn´t because he has to find the stupid clown. He was not sure if the time was the same but he felt like he had been playing for days. Maybe he should had brought Shalnark with him, but deep inside him he knew that it was something that he has to do alone. Besides, maybe he could find some members of the spiders, he knows them perfectly and he was sure that some of them will decide to play it. Sometimes, thanks to the boredom, he would try to guess who will be the players, he was sure that Shalnark and Phinks will enter the game, probably separate, and with Phinks will come Feitan because although he may look dark and cold in the outside, he was soft inside, specially when his mate was involved. 

He spent a lot of time worried about Uvogin, Hisoka said that he knew a way to cure him, the problem was that Hisoka was a liar...But if he promises him to fight against him maybe he would tell him all the truth. Saving Uvogin life and meeting again the beautiful of his soulmate was enough to make him happy. 

The happiness banished when he finally found Hisoka...Naked. 

Before the clown would say something Chrollo answered first. "Just put your clothes and tell me how I can heal Uvogin and be with my mate". 

* * *

He is hot. 

Killua was angry, they were fooled and they gave their clothes but at least it gave him the opportunity of seeing Gon with less clothes. It was not the first time but it was always something good. Ha wanted to close the distance between them and hold him and kiss him. He felt the bitterness inside him when he remembered that he would never be able to do that, and the only person who was capable of doing it was Hisoka. At least he was able to hold his hand and hug him, which was something that he wanted to do at that moment but he can´t because they are being followed and watched by a girl.

The girl´s name was Biscuit and she was not blind. She noticed the pining and smiled. They were so cute together. It was a shame that they were not soulmates, but maybe they could make it work. 

* * *

The phantom troupe felt shame. They were powerful but as soon as they arrived to Greed Island they were kick. It made them look like they were kids. They decided that they will never talk again about it, it was their secret. 

"The man was handsome." Shalnark said. "Not as handsome as Uvogin but he was pretty". 

To surprise to everybody it was Feitan the one that answered,"yeah, I hope he is single". 

To surprise of no one it was Phinks the first one to react at the comment of his boyfriend and soulmate. "Why do you think that he is pretty?! And why do you hope that he is single!?". 

Everybody laughed. It was nice to be in family, Phinks and Feitan will fight all the time, well, it was Phinks yelling at whatever thing his mate said and it was not a secret that the comments of the small one were always with the intention of bother his partner. "It is true. Why do you ask? Are you jeolous?" Feitan smiled, it was strange when that happen but no one made an effort to point it out, they wanted to live. 

In a effort to stop his two friends from starting angrily and passionate making out, Shalnark decided to change the conversation. "Shizuku, the guy was handsome. What do you think? Maybe you could try and talk with him". Shizuku was silent for a moment and Shalnark was afraid that he had said the wrong thing.

"I don´t like men.... and just some days before" She was silent, and it was obvious that she was fighting to express herself. "I just met my soulmate". 

Everybody was silent. They were shocked to listen that, specially because she never said anything and it was strange that she was nervous about it, they said that they will always support each other and help them to be with their soulmates.

Unusually, it was Feitan who asked in an almost sweet voice "Who is the lucky lady?".

"My soulmate is Neon Nostrade". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween.


End file.
